Parliamentary Caucuses of the Popular Republican Movement
The Parliamentary Caucuses of the Popular Republican Movement are the officially-sanctioned factions among the Popular Republican delegation to the Chamber of Deputies of Falleentium. The caucuses were first made official in 575AER following that year's federal election, wherein PRM became a major political party with more than 100 seats in the Chamber. Currently, there are three caucuses, all of which are the same as when they were established: the Investor Caucus, the Budget Hawk Caucus, the Activist Caucus, and the Freedom Caucus. Those not affiliated with any of these groups are called Unaligned. Purpose The Popular Republican Movement, as in many political parties, has a great deal of ideological variation among both supporters and members of parliament. The three caucuses essentially divide the PRM delegation to the Chamber of Deputies into economic ideological groups, with the Budget Hawks being the most conservative and the Activists being the most socialist. The functionality of the caucuses is to organize the different ideological groups so that they may collectively push their agenda by way of their elected Caucus Chairs. The caucuses also have the power of veto over coalition talks, as was infamously invoked by then-Budget Hawk Caucus Chair Cumbernick Bandersnatch in the wake of the Falleen Federal Election of 582AER to reject Parliamentary Leader Sheldon Whitehouse's attempt to build a coalition with the United Left Coalition that would have prevented James Brokenshire from becoming Chancellor. Investor Caucus The Investors are the largest PRM caucus, and they represent the center-left of the party. They take their inspiration from founding party members Sheldon Whitehouse, John Fetterman, and Donald Rumsfeld. The Investors' ideas have formed the heart and soul of the Popular Republican Movement from the beginning. These include stimulating the economy through investments, trade protectionism, and passing tax incentives for companies that hire and invest capital in Falleentium rather than abroad. Budget Hawk Caucus The Budget Hawks are the second-largest PRM caucus, and they represent the fiscally-responsible and conservative elements of the party. The Budget Hawks find their roots in the style of the party's first Parliamentary Leader, Jeff Sessions, who campaigned in 571 on balancing the federal budget and keeping taxes low on poor and middle-class citizens. Ironically, Sessions himself has since departed the caucus to join the Freedom Caucus. Today, a balanced budget remains the flagship policy of the Budget Hawks, while they also generally support tax cuts. Activist Caucus The Activists were originally the smallest PRM caucus until the Freedom Caucus was founded in 584. They represent the socialist elements of PRM, and take their inspiration from founding party member Jimmy Dore. The goals of the Activist Caucus include passing universal healthcare and tuition-free public college, tackling wealth inequality, punishing companies that outsource or pay their executives an unethical share of their profits, and raising taxes that affect the ultra-wealthy such as the inheritance tax and the capital gains tax. The Activists are populist and in favor of direct democracy. Freedom Caucus The Freedom Caucus is both the smallest PRM caucus and the only one to have been founded after the party first formally designated caucuses in 575. They represent the most civil libertarian elements of the party, and loathe an intrusive state. They favor decentralization, direct democracy, and generally the decriminalization of victimless crimes. Unaligned PRM MPs may choose not to be part of any caucus. Unaligned MPs can attempt to vote to veto a coalition just like an actual caucus could. However, they do not select a Caucus Chair or function as a caucus in any other way. Unaligned MPs often have non-economic policy focuses or are choosing to be unaligned to give an appearance of impartiality. Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:The Popular Republican Movement